Omelia 13x12 Contuation
by ameliasrobbins
Summary: Amelia struggles to come to terms with the truth, while Owen is confused and concerned about her sudden disappearance to Steph's. Will Amelia let him in? Can she accept the truth?


_**Day One**_  
Amelia had been pacing Stephanie's flat for the past hour, waiting for her to come home. A knock at the door bought her to a halt. Then the ever so familiar voice traveled through the door. "Amelia." He said. She could sense the sadness in his tone, but she stayed silent. Another knock came after a few seconds. She moved herself in front of the door, her shadow allowing him to know she was there. Through the door she could hear his heavy sigh. A pain shot through her stomach. She wanted to reach out and hold him more than anything, but she couldn't. "Every day you don't open the door, it gets a little easier to stay inside." His voice was soft, and calming in a way. Amelia bit her lips and looked up towards the ceiling. He always knew what to say. "I can't pull you out anymore. No one can open this door but you. And I want to be here... I will be, but." He sighed again. Amelia went to reach out for the handle but pulled herself back, gasping for breath. "Amelia." He called out again, knocking on the door once more. Standing there, hearing his voice and feeling his presence so close by bought a tear to her eye. It had been hard without him, but she promised herself she wouldn't take the easy option. She couldn't just go back. Not now. There was a silence. She wanted him to say something else, anything else. But she knew that wouldn't come.

The sound of the keys in the door made her jump slightly. She was expecting Owen to walk through the door, regardless of what he had said. But in came Steph. Amelia looked straight at her, sadly. Without saying a word Steph gestured towards the pizza box she was holding in her hands. Amelia looked down at the box and felt a rush of guilt. This must be hard for Steph, being in the middle of their drama. As Steph passed by her she lightly squeezed her arm with her spare hand. Amelia bought her hand up to her face. It felt bare without the wedding ring that was on it just days before. But that's another thing she promised herself, not to wear the ring. At least not for now. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She missed him, but it was too hard. He wouldn't understand. He couldn't understand. Amelia wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed heavily. It was better this way.

Steph had sat herself down on the couch, Amelia glanced over at her. A sadness filling her eyes. With much hesitation she joined the other woman on the couch and slowly pulled away a slice of pizza from the other slices. Steph squeezed her arm and smiled softly at her. "It'll all be okay in the end. You've got this." Her encouraging words bought an ever so little smile to Amelia's face, which she quickly retracted as she remembered what Owen had said not so long before. She wrapped the blanket that was sprawled on the floor around herself and curled up onto the sofa with her lonely pizza slice. Just like she was. All alone.

 _ **Day Two**_  
When Amelia opened her eyes she found herself curled up on the couch still. As she was about to get up she stopped herself. Owen had come to the door yesterday. A lump formed in her throat. What if he came again today, and the many days that follow until she opened the door. Amelia wanted to open the door, but she didn't feel ready yet. Something was holding her back, she just couldn't quite pin her finger on it.

The day dragged by extremely slowly. so often Amelia would hover near the door, listening, wondering if he would come today. Just as she was about to give up and go take a nap she heard a soft knock at the door. Her heart stopped for a brief second and the lump that was sat her in throat grew ten times bigger. Then came the sound of his voice. "Amelia." She looked up, inching closer to the door. "I know you're in there. Please just come home." There was a long pause. "I miss you." Amelia had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from making noises as dribbles of tears started rolling down her cheeks. She took her other hand and rested it lightly against the door, her head gradually followed. With her ear pressed against the door she could hear his slow, heavy breathing.

After a while she couldn't hear the breathing anymore. He must have gone. She turned around so her back was against the door and allowed herself to slide down it and drop onto the floor. Her sad eyes stared directly ahead of her. She didn't like being apart from Owen. She missed his warm touch and safe arms. But she knew that couldn't be the reason she opened the door.

 _ **Day Three**_  
The days were starting to feel like weeks. It had only been a couple of days since she left home and had come to Steph's to hide out but if felt like weeks had pass. Maggie had called last night, she was worried about Amelia not being in work and she had heard about her running off. She reassured her she was fine and would be back soon. But that was a lie. She wasn't fine. And she didn't know if she ever could come back. Not with Owen there. Not with the temptation to go back into their old ways, without him knowing the truth. No, it was best she stayed here, away from all of the. Until she was really ready.

The knock at the door came once more. Amelia jumped and then realized that it was just Owen. Today she didn't rush over to the door. She was trying to restrain herself from caving and opening the door. His voice made her snap out of her daze. "Amelia, I'm still here." He paused. "I know you're in there." Another pause. "I just wish you would let me in, I can help. We can fix this, whatever the problem is." This made Amelia frown. Owen always thinks the best in every situation but he didn't know. He couldn't. This wasn't something he could fix. Not this time.

When Owen left Amelia grabbed a notepad and a pen. She would have to write him another note. Because talking to him just wasn't an option here. She hovered the pen over the paper for a few moments, thinking of what to say without breaking his heart.

" _Owen, I know you still think you can fix this. But you can't. Nobody can. I'm so sorry_."

She reread the note multiple times then took a deep breath. It would do. She just hoped he would get the message. Amelia rummaged around Steph's draws until she found an envelope, she placed the note in there and wrote Owen on the front. Later, when Steph came home Amelia quickly slipped past her and placed the note outside the door then rushed back inside. Steph raised her eyebrow, looking down at Amelia. But she didn't say a word to her, she didn't judge.

 _ **Day Four**_  
The sound of Owen's footsteps approaching the door bought Amelia to a hold. She heard his heavy sigh through the door as he bent down to pick up the note she had left. As the paper rustled Amelia felt her heart rate speed up. She tasted blood which was dripping from her lips which she had been biting. She bought her sleeve up to her mouth and wiped the small puddle of blood away, then took a deep breath. There was an eery silence from the other side of the door. Maybe he had gone. She hoped he had.

But then it came. The knock at the door. Then her name, uttered from his lips, "Amelia." Her arms instantly wrapped themselves around her stomach and she sunk down onto the floor.

"Please." He began. Amelia breathed in, then out again. She didn't like this one bit. "Don't shut me out. Just let me in. Let us talk. These notes aren't helping anything." Amelia placed her head in her hands which she had removed from her stomach.

She didn't utter a word. She didn't make a sound. She just sat in silence. Waiting. Wishing he would go. It was too hard otherwise.

Just as she thought he was gone his voice travelled through the cracks of the door again. "I'm not giving up. No matter how hard you push me away, I will come back fighting. I'm never going to stop fighting for us. We can't quit. Not now. What about our real life?" He stopped. Then took a long, deep breath. She heard the palm of his hand peel itself away from the door. "I'll be back tomorrow." He whispered softly through the door, before he left.

Amelia stayed on the floor. Her arms were now wrapped around her legs, her head in her knees. She was staring straight on at the door. Owen's words circulating her head. She remembered telling him she wanted a real life. But did she really want that? Did she really mean it? Was it easier to just walk away. Loving someone is harder than walking away. Should she take the easy way out? Just move on, forget about him. Help him avoid the pain she brings with her. Nothing made sense to her anymore. She decided she would sleep on it. That was the best thing she could do.

 _ **Day Five**_  
Amelia didn't go near the door that day. But she heard Owen approach the door at the time he normally came. He didn't say a word but he just let her know he was there with a soft knock at the door.

A single tear slithered from the corner of her eye and down her cheek. She wiped it away and got up from the sofa, going into the bathroom until she was sure he was gone. Then she could breathe again. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

 _ **Day Six**_  
Today Amelia felt different when she woke up. Something was different. Without warning she felt the sudden urge to be hurl. So she jumped off the couch in a flash and rushed into the bathroom. Just making it in time before she projectile vomited everywhere, completely missing the toilet. This is when she grabbed her stomach gain and the realisation sunk in. There was no escaping this.

Her hands wrapped around the box. She took short, quick breaths. Her fingers began to shake uncontrollably as she pulled the small, thin stick away from its packaging. With her shaking hands she took the stick and did what she needed to do. Now was the time to wait. Last time she didn't have to do this alone. The fear building up inside of her was a lot worse than the last time. Maybe it was because she knew what the stick would tell her. The timer on her phone was ticking down, the horrible truth would be revealed soon. The truth she had feared ever since she lost her son.

A buzzing noise snapped her away from her thoughts. It was time.

Her eyes fell onto the stick.

 _Positive._

She got a lump in her throat, her stomach formed into a knot. The tears started to fall. She struggled to breathe. She couldn't go through this again. She couldn't have another brainless baby. It almost destroyed her. No. She would get rid of the baby.

But, Owen.

Suddenly she could breathe again, just about. If she did this. If she got rid of this baby. He would never forgive her. Maybe they could do this. Maybe they could have the real life she wanted with him. Maybe this baby would be okay. Maybe, just maybe.

Her eyes looked around the room until they landed on the clock. He wouldn't be here for a few more hours yet. Should she open the door?

That was the question she asked herself every day. However, today it was different.

After thinking about what was the best thing to do, she finally decided.

Without waiting another second she got up from where she had been sat on the floor, surrounded by her pregnancy vomit. The door come into view. Her breathes became short. This was it. Her hand clasped the door handle and then it was open. Finally.

He wasn't here yet. So Amelia paced around for a while. Until she finally sat down on the sofa, the pregnancy test was resting on the table.

A sudden rush of nerves filled Amelia. How would he react? Would he be happy? Sad? Mad? She just didn't know.

Hours passed, until the familiar footsteps came once more. Owen hadn't even registered straight away that the door was wide open. When he noticed he froze in the doorway. His eyes fell on Amelia, who was staring back at him. Her eyes were sad. He wanted to rush over to her and kiss her but he knew better. Instead he slowly walked into Steph's flat, closing the door behind him.

"Hi." He said softly, a small smile creeped onto his face. Amelia cuddled into herself but still didn't say a word. Owen moved closer to her and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

That's when she broke down. The tears just kept flowing. "I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything." She whispered between sobs. Owen's heart dropped. He frowned before slipping onto the sofa beside her and quickly pulling her head into his chest, allowing her to cry on him. Then his eyes fell on the pregnancy test. "Amelia." He uttered. "What's that?" Even though he knew what it was the question still escaped from his lips.

"I'm-." She couldn't say it. She couldn't allow the words to come out of her mouth. Because then it would be completely real. Because then it would be happening. Owen cupped her face in his hands and looked directly in her eyes. "Amelia." He said slowly. "Are you pregnant?" There it was. The question.

Amelia didn't speak. She didn't move. Until she finally slowly nodded her head. Owen signed with relief. But Amelia started to ball her eyes out.

"Owen.. I can't. I can't keep this baby. It's too hard." She burst out. Owen raised his eyebrow, confused. He looked hurt. Amelia breathed out heavily. The tears wouldn't stop coming out. Her voice was shaking and her heart felt heavy with pain and guilt.

"I had a son." She admitted. Her voice was low, quiet, almost a whisper. Owen held on to her every word, holding her hand tightly as she spoke. "I had a son who only lived for 43 minutes." She stopped speaking for a moment, to catch her breath and wipe away some of her tears. "My baby had no brain. I'm a brain surgeon and my baby had with no brain." She looked away from Owen and exhaled. He squeezed her hand tightly. "I can't go through that again. What if... What if it happens again. This baby, needs to have a brain. It needs to be healthy or I can't do this Owen. I've suffered enough. Every man I have ever loved has died. I'm scared the same will happen to you. And I'm scared to have kids. Because if I lose another child, I won't be able to go on. I won't be able to do anything. It will destroy me." She was properly crying now, full blown tears, streaming down her pale face.

Owen took everything she had said in and then slowly turned her face toward him so her eyes met his. "Amelia, listen to me. This baby will be okay. Remember what I said. About our kids and how they would be amazing? I meant that. And me, you don't need to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. You can't get rid of me that easily. I know you've had a rough past but it's made you stronger, more so now than ever. You can do this. We can do this. I believe in us. We can overcome any obstacles we may face. If anything should be wrong with our baby then we can deal with that in the right way." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. As he cradled her body close to him. She pulled herself away from him slightly and looked up at his soft, caring face. She loved him. They maybe could actually do this. Together.

"I'm scared." She breathed. "I really don't know if I can do this Owen. I want to. I want to have a real life with you. I want to have your babies. I really do. But I've lost too many people. I've suffered too much pain. It's just-." Owen placed his finger on her lips, hushing her. "Amelia, being scared is a natural reaction. I can't imagine what you have had to go through, but all that pain. It's built you up and made you stronger. I'm scared about having kids too, but just know what I won't run. I will be here every step of the way. No matter what." Amelia grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, it was her way of letting him know she appreciated what he was saying.

"Okay." She uttered just loud enough for him to hear. "Let's have this baby." Owen squeezed her tight and whispered thank you into her ear which sent a tingle down her spine. She finally smiled, for the first time in days.

Everything was slowly going back to the way it was before. But this time, it was better. A lot better.

Owen leaned his head in closer and gently pressed his lips against hers. Allowing himself to familiarise himself with her lips.

Amelia started to kiss him back but then suddenly pulled away. "Owen-." She mumbled. His breath tickled her skin as he exhaled slowly. Trying to resist him was harder than she had thought.

Slowly, she started to tickle his lips with her own. He tried to kiss her back passionately but she pulled away, teasing him, only to eventually come back again and plant a soft kiss upon his lips. But she made sure she didn't hover for too long.

His arms found themselves around her waist and he took control, pressing his lips upon hers. He kissed her gently to begin with, making her want more. But it didn't take him long to give more urgency to each kiss. He was hungry for her. Amelia moaned into the kiss as his hands traveled up her back.

They both pulled away, gasping for air. She'd missed his touch, his warmth against her skin and the taste of his lips. Just as she was about to go back in for more, he stood up. Amelia's heart rate picked up the pace. He was teasing her, make her want it more. She normally loved it when he did this. But not today. She just wanted him. She needed him.

He dangled his hand out towards Amelia, suggesting for her to grab it and follow him. But Amelia had a different idea. She grabbed his hand, allowing him to believe she would use it to pull herself up. However, she tugged it towards herself. Causing Owen to collapse on top of her. He tried to move away but Amelia quickly placed a single hand upon his cheek and connected her lips with his. They breathed heavily into the kiss, both needing each other now more than ever.

"Undress me." Amelia mumbled as Owen unconnected their lips for just a second to take a breath. He ignored her request and continued to kiss her. So Amelia roughly moved her lips away from his. Owen frowned at her action. "You're impatient." He said with a sigh.

Amelia huffed. "I need you. Please Owen. Don't make me wait any longer." She begged. Owen bit his lip in order to hide the grin that had found its way onto his face. "If you insist." He said, playfully.

His hands traveled up and down her body; carefully removing every item of clothing she had, except for her panties. Then he followed suit and undressed himself. Amelia ran her finger along his stomach once it was on show, which tickled Owen.

Amelia noticed he hadn't removed either of their panties, so she placed her fingers on the elastic waist of hers and went to pull them down but Owen grabbed her hands to stop her. "Not yet." He uttered under his breath in his husky tone he used sometimes. Amelia grunted at him. She was beginning to get desperate, her hunger was only growing stronger.

Owen continued to kiss her soft lips, then he began to travel down to her neck. Each kiss he placed there sent a warm feeling through Amelia. She could feel her vagina calling for him. "Owen-." She started. But he hushed her with a kiss.

A moan escaped from her lips as he reached her nipples. With his hands he slowly caressed them, taking his time while placing kisses on them every so often.

Amelia dug her nails into his neck and gripped hold of him tightly as he edged closer and closer towards where she wanted him to be, where she needed him. His lips skimmed the edge of her panties, causing Amelia to let out a low moan. Owen placed his hands on the top of her legs, spreading them out slightly. Instead of pulling her panties down he hovered his open mouth over them, his sharp teeth at the ready. Without waiting another second he dived down and ripped away her panties with his teeth. She was now fully exposed and hungrier than ever. Her hands ruffled his hair as she whispered his name.

Owen licked his lips before he began. He pushed his finger inside of her, moving it around until the whole thing was inside. Amelia screamed slightly. She was finally being fed. He allowed another finger inside, once this was done he began to thrust them around. At first he circulated them around slowly, making sure Amelia could feel everything. He wanted her to moan, scream and come. After a while he began to pick up the speed, which caused Amelia's moans and screams to grow louder. "Harder. Faster. Oh my god. Owen." She screamed at the top of her voice. Another moan followed but this time it sounded more like a growl.

While Owen's fingers were still inside of her Amelia grabbed his meat in her hand. He was probably extremely hungry by now. Her hand instantly got to work, going up and down. As she picked up the pace, so did he. They both moaned each other's names in unison. Amelia could feel herself about to explode. "I'm-." She started. "Owen." Before she could say another word she came while Owen was still inside of her. A grin crept onto his face as he removed his fingers, leaving Amelia feeling empty. His eyes looked down and his now white and liquidated fingers. Without waiting another second he slipped them inside of his mouth, tasting her as she watched him. Amelia was still at work on his penis and Owen felt himself about to explode too. Seconds later he did. And Amelia smiled to herself, pleased that she had been the cause of this.

Owen scrambled his way back up her body so their lips were once again inches away from each other. Their hot, sticky breathes escapes onto the others skin.

It wasn't over yet. Now Owen pushed Amelia's hair behind her ears and kissed her lips. Without warning her he shoved himself inside of her. It was like a sword entering a tunnel.

Joyful screams filled the room as Amelia grabbed his neck and told him to fuck her hard. He obeyed her wish and moved his hips backwards and forwards, pushing himself inside of her harder and harder. Amelia's moans and screams were satisfying. It encouraged him to pick up the pace. He could feel her about to come again as he got faster.

And he was right, just as he pulled himself out Amelia came once more. He grinned down at her, she grinned back at him.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She giggled.

Owen pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead again. She cuddled into him and let herself close her eyes, drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
